Fight For Your Family
by TrixieKnight
Summary: Part 3 in the series. The worse is past them, so they think. They've found a home where the girls can have their babies and be safe. Right? But who comes knocking, who comes home and who leaves forever? Can Daryl have the family he's always secretly wanted...or will he loose everything? Big turns and big problems arise in Fight For Your Family!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Heres the first chapter to Fight For Your Family! Lets see how this season goes. Remember I had to re-write it all so I might not be able to upload a lot of chapters at one time. Im editing them now, hoping to have a few more up, but please don't hold me to it. Things are going to change from what I originally wanted to do, what I had done, but it will hopefully blend in perfectly with the other two I wrote. So without further waiting, here is chapter one! *claps* Thank you for being so patient! **

The weeks were passing fast, everyone was tired and angry, heated discussions were filling the air every moment that they were still long enough to talk to each other. Some believed in Rick and Daryl, others weren't so sure. Carol was still sticking to Daryl's side like glue and Lori was now fully detached from Rick as if they were polar opposites. Trixie had it worse, trying to help Daryl whenever he needed it yet being pushed aside by a 'sweet' Carol. And to top it off, whenever she talked to Rick she was now being glared at by Lori. She didn't know what had changed in the past few weeks, months, days even, but she was tired of it and getting ill the more they traveled. After the last house, where Daryl found only an owl to try and split between them all, she was sure someone was going to mention the lack of food again while the guys looked over the map.

"We've got no place left to go." Trixie glanced over to T-Dog and sighed. Walking slowly over to Daryl, Carol wasn't anywhere to be seen right now, she smiled when he glanced to her and put his arm around her shoulder's.

"When this head meets up with this one, we'll be cut off."

"We'll never make it south Rick." Rick nodded to Maggie and Trixie, he knew they were right, but he didn't want them to think that. He had to keep the group thinking positively or everyone might just stop trying.

"What do you say, it's about 150 head?" Shaking her head Trixie glanced to Glenn, she had heard him and Maggie talking about it the other day. He sighed too when he seen her looking and shook his head too.

"That was last week. Could be twice that now."

"The river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through this." Trixie was a bit surprised by that thought but before she could say something T-Dog sighed.

"Yeah but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way."

"So….we're blocked?" Looking over the map, Trixie looked up to everyone and saw her fears shown in their faces. Maggie gripped Glenn's hand as Rick rubbed the back of his neck. T-Dog shifted and Hershel nodded, sadly. Daryl growled before glancing around the map.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27th, swing towards Greenville." Trixie shook her head again, she remembered that place and knew it was dead.

"We've picked through that Rick. There's noting there that could help us now."

"It's like we spent all winter going in circles." Everyone nodded at T-Dogs confirmation as Trixie glanced back to the others near the cars.

"We got to find someplace to stay for a bit Rick. We aint gonna last much longer." Looking back to him she saw his eyes glance over to Lori and nod.

"I know, I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through that area." Seeing everyone was a as happy as they could be with that he folded the map and nodded himself.

"Hey, is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Wont take long, got to fill up on water. We can boil it later." Rick nodded again to T-Dog and watched as him, Glenn, and Maggie walked off. Leaving Daryl, Trixie, Rick and Hershel there to look over the group.

"They cant take much more of this fellas." Daryl and Rick glanced to Hershel as he laid his hand on top of Trixie's belly.

"What else can we do Hershel? Let them give birth on the road?" Rick wasn't trying to be mean, but he was doing his best for everyone.

"Do either of you see a way around that?" Glancing between the boys he sighed, giving Trixie a small smile before walking away and leaving them to think.

"We can handle it Rick, but he's right. I don't know about Lori, but I'm fine walking and riding for a bit more. She's carrying low though, she might…." Sighing she glanced to Rick. "She will probably have hers before me Rick and it wont be safe."

"I know Trix I know. I cant just….I'm trying." She nodded, placing her hand gently on his and squeezing.

"I know Rick, I just don't want us in any position like that. We've got a plan, lets stick to it and get moving fast. Hopefully before dark." Nodding to her, Rick smiled and squeezed her hand back, glancing to Daryl who was fidgeting and shifting his crossbow on his back.

"Hey, while they are washing their panties lets go hunt."

"Daryl."

"What? Sorry, just saying. We need something more to eat anyways, that owl didn't hit the spot." Trixie blanched at the thought of the owl they shared. It sure as hell didn't hit her spot, she never liked that kind of wild game. Glancing around though she sighed and nodded, making her way to the car Rick was driving and settling down in the front seat with Daryl's help.

"You two don't take long and be back soon please. I don't want to be in the open without you." He gave her a soft smile, nodding as he pressed his forehead to hers and chuckled.

"Woman, you aint alone and you'll be fine. I'll be back soon." Glancing around quickly he leaned in and kissed her softly. There wasn't time to try and start anything, as if they had much time to begin with, but he knew if he let her get her hands on him she would probably talk him into taking her hunting with him instead of Rick.

"Love you." She smiled up to him, gripping his vest.

"You too. Be back." Kissing her forehead he walked back to Rick and nodded to the woods. She sat there, in the truck, wrapped in their blanket as she watched the father of her baby and her come to be best friend walking away. Like every other time too, she sent out a small prayer that they would come back with something big, they needed something good to happen for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing behind Daryl she watched as Rick was cutting the fence to the prison. Glancing around their backs Trixie pointed out a walker that was getting close to Glenn, who killed him with Maggie by his side. Once Rick got the fence open he rushed them inside the alley way of sorts, it surrounded the prison, and when everyone was in Daryl helped Glenn chain up the cut fence.

"Make sure its locked tight. Don't need more in here with us." Nodding to Trixie, Daryl finally stepped back when Glenn was done.

"No one dead is going to get through that." Nodding to them Glenn ran in the alley, catching up with Rick and the others, Daryl and Trixie right behind. Once they got to the main fence everyone stalled and looked at each other, wondering what to do next.

"It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight." They all looked to Rick, some nodding and a few looking more worried than anything.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel glanced around to the others, seeing they all shared the same thought.

"I can do it. Im quick and quite." Trixie shook her head, grabbing Daryls arm and glaring at him.

"No you don't."

"I'll do it, Im faster and you guys can cover me." Trixie glared to Glenn, she didn't like that idea even more and Maggie seemed to share her thoughts.

"It's a suicide run. You aint going either." Everyone was about to start arguing when Rick cleared his throat, holding his hands up.

"No. You, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there." Rick pointed to his left, making them nod and head that way. "Daryl, go back to the other tower. Take Carol and Trixie with you. Carol you've become a good shot, take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste." Pointing to his right at the tower over there they took off. "Hershel, you and Carl take this tower."

"Alright. Be careful dad." Carl and Hershel went towards the other tower, leaving Lori to open the gate. As Carol walked up their tower behind Trixie she glared at the back of the girls head. Once up at the top Daryl signaled to Rick they were ready, glancing to the girls and smiling when he noticed Trixie was holding her rifle up and aiming towards some of the walkers. Carol was on Trixies other side doing the same as Daryl held his crossbow and waited. Once they seen Rick rushing through the open gate into the yard everyone started to shoot the walkers that got close to him. Beth, Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog were getting a few of their attentions to the side of the fence, stabbing them there, but they still had to shoot a few off his tail as he ran. When one shot almost hit him, in the front, he glared up to the tower Trixie and them were in. Glaring to Carol, Trixie sighed and took out one walker in front of Rick as Carol apologized.

"Sorry!" Trixie rolled her eyes as Rick continued on to the main tower near the open gate. Once he got the gate closed, and locked, he went into the tower and shut the door, making everyone smile.

"He did it baby!" Daryl nodded to Trixie, waving his hand in the air to get the others attention.

"Light it up!" When everyone started firing at all the walkers it didn't take them long to have the field clear and safe for them to enter. When Rick came down from the tower he was in and headed back to the first gate everyone else started to head there as well, all happy and congratulating each other. Daryl grabbed Trixies hand as they walked from their tower towards the gate, he was actually smiling a bit as well.

"Fantastic!" Carol was beaming as she glanced around the field, smiling towards Lori who was waiting on Carl.

"Nice shooting." Daryl nodded to Carl, but Carol smiled over to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Grinning like he had embarrassed her, Carol then turned to Lori and smiled again. "You ok?"

"I haven't felt this good in weeks!" Trixie nodded, agreeing with the woman as she glared to Carol. She was wondering why the woman was acting like she was around her now, and every time she noticed her doing something with Daryl she got this suspicious feeling more and more and she didn't like it at all.

"We haven't had this much space since the farm! Oh my god this is awesome!" The others smiled and nodded to Trixie as they all made their way into the field. Some of them had to put down one or two straggling walkers but soon they were gathering fire wood and starting a fire for the night, setting up sleeping bags and gathering food for their dinner. It had taken longer than expected for them to clear the yard but they did, and now, it was time to relax and get a good nights rest, one without fear of being bitten since they were safe inside the fence. Trixie was sitting next to Glenn as he served everyone some of the food Hershel had put together, making everyone's stomachs growl from hunger before all bowls were passed out. Glancing behind her as the others spoke, Trixie noticed Daryl was up on an overturned buss, keeping a watchful eye out even though he didn't really have too. Glancing to the food that was left she quickly grabbed a plate for Daryl, getting a look from Lori as she did so.

"Daryl needs to eat." Nodding, Lori glanced off to where Rick was, pacing around the fence to the prison itself. Sighing, she seemed to think the same about her husband as Trixe stood and went to take the food over to Daryl. Once she was around the edge of the buss, Trixie could hear someone talking to Daryl up on the side of it, as if they hadn't seen her coming. Which they probably didn't.

"Guess little Shane over there's got quite the appetite." Trixie paused right beneath the buss, listening even though she knew it was rude. She heard someone laughing at his joke.

"Don't be mean. Ricks gotten us a lot further than I thought he would, ill give him that. Shane could never have done that." Rolling her eyes at Carols dumb obvious remarks she listened again, hearing the woman grunt.

"Whats wrong?" Glancing up a bit as Carol turned around to Daryl, Trixie noticed the woman smiling at him.

"It's that rifle, the kickback. Not used to it yet." Seeing Carol massaging her own neck Trixie eyed her, wondering what she was getting at and what she was doing.

"Hold on." She heard Daryl putting whatever gun he was holding down on the buss's side. She knew that him, being the way he was and starting to become friendlier with everyone, would do something to make Carol feel better, but when she caught a glimpse of him massaging Carols shoulder Trixie let a low growl slip. Carol laughed lightly, making Daryl suddenly become aware of what he was doing and how bad it might look. "Uh..better get back."

"It's pretty romantic." Turning to look at Daryl, Carol made a kissing noise, pretending to kiss him. "Want to screw around?"

"Pff…" Daryl gave her a get real look, taking a step back from her as he did so, making Trixie smile. "I'll go down first."

"Ohh even better." Carol grinned to Daryl, making him shake his head and look up to her.

"Stop. You know Im with Trixie." Carol sighed, nodding but shrugging at the same time.

"Yeah and we are in a new world where there aren't a lot of people that one could hook up with. I don't see the big deal." Carol smiled to him again, making Daryl roll his eyes before he dropped down from the buss, eyes going wide as he looked right to Trixie. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't angry at him either.

"Well even if the worlds gone to hell Carol, I don't think we should be breaking all the rules just yet." Glaring over to the woman as she dropped from the buss as well, Trixie could see the surprised look in the older womans eyes. She hadn't expected Trixie to be standing there. As she passed by them, keeping her head low, Carol went back to the fire, leaving Daryl and Trixie to look at each other.

"Listen…I didn't…" Trixie put her finger over his lips, smiling softly and shaking her head.

"I know, I heard. Shes just….wanting something she lost. Im not completely angry, she could have been palying, but she will know where she stands soon enough." Taking a deep breath Trixie finally smiled fully at Daryl, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I didn't know she was bringing you a plate, but I did bring you some food too. I knew you wouldn't eat unless I….someone…did."

"Aww babe, you didn't have to." Smiling to her Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glancing to her little bulge before running his hand over it. "Has he eaten?"

"Yeah, I got some before everyone. Glenn made sure of that." Nodding and thinking hed have to thank Glenn later, Daryl started to head back to the fire with Trixie in tow as they heard Beth singing a song for everyone. Watching the girl from the edge of the circle, Trixie and Daryl smiled to each other as Rick came over himself and sat near Lori. Trixie noticed Carol handing him a plate of food, and he offered some to his pregnant wife, which she took and Trixie smiled. At least that was a friendly interaction they had with each other. After Beth finished the song Rick looked around to everyone.

"Better turn in. I'll take watch over there, we've got a big day tomorrow." They all glanced over to Rick, wondering what could be so big that they couldnt take another day to gain their strength.

"What do you mean?" Looking to Glenn, Rick sighed.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary, a commissary." Looking to everyone, Rick started to make a lot of sence. Trixie glanced up to Daryl and nodded to his gun.

"An armory?" Rick glanced up his way, nodding and pointing to the prison.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's office would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine!" Everyone started to smile again, nodding and envisioning all the food they could have, all the ammo to keep themselves safe with. The medicine and equipment to help deliver the babies with.

"We're dangerously low on ammo now as is, we'll run out before we make a dent."

"That's why we gotta go in there. Hand to hand." Trixie didn't like that, and gripped Daryls hand in hers as she knew he would be right beside Rick doing just that tomorrow. Noticing this, along with Maggie and Glenn exchanging looks Rick smiled. "After all we've been through, we can handle it. I know it! These assholes don't stand a chance." Nodding to them Rick stood, heading back to the fence once more and leaving them to talk to each other as Lori went to follow him.

"Come on you, you need rest." Pulling on Trixies hand, Daryl led her over to the sleeping bag he had put out for her, their blanket waiting there for them and their jackets already made into makeshift pillows. Laying down carefully, Trixie rolled onto her back, looking up to the stars as Daryl sat beside her.

"Youre not going to sleep are you?" Smiling he nodded, tucking his gun beside him before laying down and rolling to his side.

"Of course I am, got to for tomorrow too you know?" Nodding his way, Trixie sighed, taking his hand in hers and looking up to him.

"You think this could be our safe haven Daryl?" He thought about that for a moment before nodding, glancing up to the prison and nodding again.

"I do Trix, I do." Nodding now with him, Trixie took his hand and placed it on her belly, smiling when he grinned, feeling his baby kick at him.

"I hope it will. We need a safe place to raise him." Nodding once more, Daryl leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling her tight against his side before pulling the covers over her mostly.

"We found it, now sleep, don't need you falling out cold tomorrow while we are trying to get inside." Chuckling lightly she nodded, tucking her head against him and yawning before she felt herself finally get a peaceful nights sleep, safe and sound….for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing by the fence, Trixie held Daryl's hand tight, not really ready to let him go in there just yet. Hershel was talking to Rick, making sure he knew where to go and what to do once they were inside, but Hershel didn't seem to like the idea any more than Trixie did. Lori, talking with Carol and Beth, were figuring out which side of the fence to call the walkers to when Rick got everyone's attention.

"Alright, we're going to go in here and clean up, you ready?" T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl all nodded with Rick. Trixie took a deep breath and kissed Daryl's cheek once before letting go of his hand.

"Come back."

"Always do babe." Walking over to Rick, Daryl and the others stood by as Hershel opened the fence and let them head inside. Right away T-Dog had to stab a walker, followed by Maggie and Glenn then Daryl running a bit ahead to take out his own. Rick called for everyone to stay in their formation while Hershel nodded to the others. Trixie smiled, grabbing Carl's hand and leading him over to the side where his mother and the others were, yelling at the walkers.

"Bet I can kill more than you Carl."

"Uh-hu! I can get more." Beth smiled, turning around as they got close and giggling.

"I bet I can beat you both!" Giving the two kids the thumbs up, turning what seemed like scary work into sort of a game, Trixie and them started to count out loud how many walkers they had put down. She was on her fifth too when she noticed Lori was now grinning and starting to play. Hershel was even watching, helping them keep count and keeping everyone straight. Carol though, was glaring at Trixie again and by the time the girl had nine walkers counted Carol huffed.

"This isn't a game Trixie, we are trying to keep them safe in there if you didn't know." Turning to look at Carol after she pulled Daryl's knife from a walker's head she nodded, gritting her teeth hard.

"I know Carol, but its better than being here all mad and butt hurt that we aren't in there helping. Besides, it gives the kids a new reason to look at the killings a bit different. They aren't like us, they are still trying to figure this whole thing out."

"Don't talk to me about figuring things out. If anyone needs to figure things out its you Trixie." Stopping her job now, turning fully to glare at Carol, Trixie growled. Being around Daryl so much had taught her one thing, if you were pissed you showed it. Most of the time the person would back down, but not Carol. She had apparently picked up on that as well and after Ed, which Trixie couldn't really blame her, Carol didn't let anyone push her around.

"I think you might need to pay a bit more attention to what you were asked to do and not to how I do what I'm asked to do. No one's hurting anyone here with this game and it helps the day go by. Get over yourself Carol. You're not god's gift to us and you're sure as hell not the best person in the group. Get off your high horse and come back down to earth why don't you." Glaring at Carol for a bit longer, Trixie didn't want to break eye contact first, not to seem weak, but when Lori spoke to the two women they both turned away from each other.

"I can't see them. Can yall see them?" Trixie and Carol both started to look over the fence now, wondering where everyone was. Carol was looking side to side as Trixie tiptoed and smiled when she saw Glenn and Maggie wrestling with some walkers in suits.

"Over there Lori. Looks like some of the walkers are protected by armor."

"Armor! I want armor!" Chuckling as Carl came to stand beside them, Trixie watched with pride as her friends found a way around the armor and killed those walkers as well. Hershel was going back to the gate, getting ready to open it when Rick held his hand up. Glancing to each other, they started to think the worse before Daryl turned to look at Trixie. After a few gestures, and nodding to her, she nodded back and looked to the others.

"He says that there seems to be more inside the building. They want to check it before we are allowed to go inside."

"Smart, better safe than sorry right?" Nodding to Lori, Trixie turned and put her back against the fence. It was starting to get hotter and hotter outside, making it a bit tougher on Lori and Trixie, but as they started to breath heavily T-Dog finally came back out and whistled to them. He had dropped a body outside the door and was smiling.

"Come on. It's cleared." Nodding, Hershel opened the gate and let everyone inside, staying behind them only to close it a moment later and then turned to enter with them all. Trixie was holding her belly, even when carrying high her baby still kicked her pretty good, and as she walked up the steps she felt an extremely hard kick right under her ribs. Grimacing in pain, she leaned sideways against the building, gritting her teeth and grabbing Beth's attention.

"Trixie?" Looking up to the young girl she waved her hand and motioned for her to go on inside.

"It's nothing, just kicking." Beth frowned though, she didn't believe that for a moment. Seeing her daddy talking to T-Dog she called out for him.

"Daddy! Daddy, something's wrong with Trixie." Hershel and T-Dog glanced over quickly as Beth bit her lip and motioned to Trixie, who was still leaning against the building.

"Nothing wrong, just kicking hard that's all." Trixie glared at Beth, but she knew it wasn't in a mean way, and when Hershel got over to her he frowned as he put his hand on her belly.

"He's been kicking pretty hard for a while hasn't he?" Glancing up to Hershel she nodded, fighting with herself on telling the truth or keeping it low since they still needed a few days to settle.

"For a bit." Hershel could tell she wasn't saying everything, but before he could try to get it out of her Daryl walked outside to see where everyone else was. Once he saw Trixie, against the building like she was, he rushed up to them and glanced her over.

"What happened? You alright woman?"

"I'm fine! He's just kicking hard that's all!" Grunting again as the baby kicked her once more, Hershel sighed and looked up to Daryl.

"I told you boys that if the girls didn't get somewhere to rest, the babies would be coming quickly. He's stressed out in there Daryl. She needs to be off her feet and getting cooled down as fast as she can. Help me get her inside." Trixie grunted when she felt Hershel trying to get an arm around her.

"Hershel, I can walk!" She hated being babied, hated people thinking she was weak, yet she knew Hershel was right. She did need to rest, but it was hard for her to move. Daryl took care of that though.

"Come on prego, let's go. Doc says you got to rest you got to rest." Picking her up bridal style, Daryl carried Trixie into the cell block and up the steps to his little perch he had picked out. She frowned when she noticed it was practically right out in the open, where everyone could see them, but she didn't say anything. She knew he didn't like jail cells.

"Daryl, I'm fine really." He glared at her, making her scoff and glare right back as he pulled her shoes off and put them a bit away from her. It was to keep her from walking on the caged walkway and that made her a bit pissed off. He was just trying to keep her safe she knew, but he was starting to take it to the extreme. When he nodded to her, he passed her to go grab some water for her, making her stick her tongue out at the back of his head. She finally sighed, and gave up even trying to get her boots back, knowing he wouldn't budge, and instead, laid on their mattresses he had pushed together.

"I think there's one up here big enough." Glancing up, Trixie noticed Carol walking with Lori up the stairs and smiling at her as they passed. Well Lori smiled, Carol faked it and Trixie could tell but she didn't give a damn. Watching them find the biggest cell up on the upper deck she huffed. Once the two girls started laughing Trixie shook her head and rolled onto her side gently.

"Here, drink something before you go to sleep." Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Daryl holding a bottle of water out for her. Taking it, hoping it was the fresh stuff they boiled and not one they had forgotten to, she smiled as it tasted clean. Drinking half the bottle she handed it back to him then laid her head back down. He put the cap on it, laying it in front of Trixie before he himself laid on the little bed he had made and scooted closer to her back. Wrapping an arm around her stomach he let his hand lay where the baby would usually kick and started to relax. Before long, they both were out like lights, finally getting some much deserved rest that they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie rolled over on the mattress that she was laying on, groaning at the back pain she was having now, before spotting her boots next to her with the rest of the water she had started to drink the night before. Who knew it would take a full day to rid the cell block of walkers but hey, they all had a safe place to sleep, she wouldn't complain right now. Sitting up the best she could though, she slipped her boots on, grabbed the bottle of water, and headed down the stair one at a time easily. When she got to the bottom she noticed Lori and Carol sitting in Hershel's cell. Lori was biting her lip and rubbing a hand over her belly while Carol fretted, like usual, over the girl.

"I don't know, I just don't get it. Why isn't he moving?"

"Stress Lori?" Trixie glanced between the two women before daring to walk over and leaned against the cell door.

"Might be stress, or maybe even not enough water. Could be anything but I doubt it's something serious. Hershel did say we needed to rest, maybe that's just what he's doing. Resting." Lori smiled to Trixie as she helped to calm her nerves but Carol had to open her mouth.

"You don't know a thing. As far as we know, him not moving means he's dead." Trixie rolled her eyes before shaking her head no to Lori and walking away. She didn't like how Carol was starting to act all high and mighty still. It made her think Carol didn't appreciate what she had and was being given every day, to treat others as if they were stupid or lower than her. Grumbling to herself, Trixie walked into the front room where there was an inside guard tower, something to overlook the lunchroom and to safely observe the prisoners eating, and noticed the guys at one of the tables with a few things around them. T-Dog was holding up a mask, or it looked like a mask, it had something dripping off of it when she got to the table. About to ask what the things were, she was suddenly hit with a strong smell of death and gagged. Daryl, Rick and Hershel all glanced up to her, Daryl putting his arm around her shoulders as she waved them off.

"We could boil them." T-Dog, not seeing Trixie yet, made it worse though and as she gagged yet again, Glenn hit T-Dogs shoulders and pointed to her. "Oh shit…sorry!"

"It's fine. I don't even want to know."

"No, you don't. And there ain't enough firewood in a whole forest. Besides, we've made it this far without them, let's just keep the flash bangs and shit and get rid of this. Stinking up the place anyway."

"I agree with that a hundred percent. Oh god, how can yall even stand to be in here right now!" Gasping for air, Trixie went to move further away from the rotting flesh infested armor when Carol walked into the front room.

"Hershel?" Everyone glanced up to her, Trixie scowling a bit, as Hershel started to walk over to Carol.

"Everything alright?" Trixie glanced back to Rick, wondering what he would do if he found out Lori was freaking out over the baby but Carol didn't tell him a thing.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Nodding to Hershel, they both headed back into the cell Trixie had saw Lori in and left the others to wonder what was going on. Trixie rolled her eyes before glancing to Rick and smiling as much as she could.

"Loris fine, just getting a bit over worried for nothing. I seen her, its all good." Rick hesitated for a moment before nodding and looking back over the items they had on the table. T-Dog was still arguing with them that using the armor would be a good thing, and by the time he won out on at least cleaning it all, Glenn had started to go and gather things for a fire outside. Rick was helping to move some of the less rotten items out there, but was taking Daryl's suggestion and scrapping the ones with the most flesh inside. Trixie sat down at one of the other tables while they guys moved the things outside, making the air inside start to stink less, and when Beth and Carl came through they smiled to her and stopped by her side.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Had to get up for a bit but the smell in here knocked me right back down."

"Smell? What smell?" Trixie glanced to Beth and smiled, pointing to the table where Rick and the guys had been. She noticed the grenades and flash bangs over there but nothing else and tried to figure out what Trixie as talking about but Carl beat her to it.

"Oh dad got the armor in here huh! I thought he was going to clean it." Nodding to Carl as Beth stuck her tongue out, Trixie chuckled.

"I think they are, outside, but don't get to close!" Trixie had to holler the last part as Carl took off outside. Once he made it through the door Beth and Trixie heard someone grumbling about him watching where he was going and they smiled as Daryl walked over to them. "He's just excited babe, wants to help his dad out."

"Yeah but the kid can still watch where he's going. Going to knock someone down one day. Then what?" Grumbling a bit more, Daryl sat down on the table top beside Trixie and started to fiddle with his arrows. Smiling up to him, Trixie patted his knee before glancing over to Beth.

"So what were you doing before carl left you?"

"Oh we were going to go and play some cards or something. It's boring in the cell but daddy doesn't want us traveling anywhere right now since they still got to check out the prison." Trixie nodded as Daryl gave Beth a pointed look, he understood where Hershel was coming from.

"Its fine, if you got the cards, we can play here." Beth shook her head, glancing out the door.

"Nope, Carl has them. But oh well. Hey can I ask you something?" Trixie smiled at Beth and nodded.

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering. Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Trixie and Daryl both glanced up to Beth now, looking to each other for a moment before shrugging.

"Not really, why?" Beth frowned at Daryl's tone before shrugging.

"Was just thinking, maybe I could give some suggestions. If you want that is." Trixie smiled, nodding and gave Daryl's knee a squeeze.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" Beth smiled bright as she fumbled with her words, not wanting to be embarrassed too much.

"Well I liked Dahlia for a girl. Or Summer. And then there's Tyler for a boy. Or even….Jimmy." Beth blushed a bit, making Trixie chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Summer actually sounds nice. It might be closer to that time when the baby decides to come out anyways the way it's looking."

"I done told you it's going to be a boy. Ain't naming my son Summer." Trixie laughed, shaking her head at Daryl while Beth tried to come up with some names for a boy that he liked. And that's what they did for a bit too, sat there, making up names with each other as Daryl cleaned his bows and they all waited for Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie and Hershel had already headed out into the deeper part of the prison, hoping to find food and a bit more ammo as the others stayed behind and were waiting on them. Carl had the only set of keys right now, since his daddy told him to be on door guard duty, and while he sat with Trixie and Beth at the table she was at earlier they were talking to pass the time. After having gotten some of the armor cleaned, the guys had talked about what they were going to do, leaving Carl behind not only because he was still too young, but because Rick needed him to look after Lori. Carl was upset of course at first, but after Trixie got him to talk to her and Beth he had seemed to calm down.

"I just can't believe that. I mean, if it was me, I would have killed him." Laughing at Beth Trixie shrugged. She had just gotten done telling them a story about one of her and Daryl's many fights. This time it was over a kill that they both claimed, but Daryl was being stubborn and had shoved Trixie into a recently killed walker. She had got blood all over her jeans and her hands and shoved him back but that was where Beth had said she would have killed him.

"Eh, it wasn't worth it to me. I knew I got that deer before him. His arrow didn't even hit the heart, I hit the brain. He was just trying to be big and bad."

"So what did yall do?" Trixie smiled to the child, shrugging slightly.

"Honestly, if I told you, you might get sick on me. We kind of made up right there, but we didn't get any other game to bring home. Too loud." Beth laughed, Carl looked a bit confused, and Trixie chuckled before they all perked up at the sounds of footsteps rushing back their way. Carl held the keys tight as Beth stood, ready to run for the others. Trixie held her gun steady, aiming for the door, when they heard Rick.

"Open the door! It's Hershel! Carl come on!" Carl jumped right into action, rushing to open the door and gasping himself as he backed away and noticed Hershel on a stretcher like thing, being pushed into the cellblocks with blood dripping from where his knee was, and where his leg used to be.

"Oh my god! Hershel! What happened?" Daryl grunted to Rick as he took the keys from Carl and tossed them to her. Nodding to the door to the cells, Trixie followed Rick and the others as they rushed Hershel into his cell and turned a table over in there to help prop him up. T-Dog I standing at the back with Carl and Glenn as everyone else helps Carol work on getting the blood to stop. Trixie is hanging onto the cell block main door, watching, when she heard a clicking sound coming from behind her and turned to see Daryl aiming his crossbow at the door they just came through.

"Daryl?" He shushed her quickly, holding his bow higher as five men approached. Trixie's mouth parted, she hadn't seen any other live people in so long, and when the five men made it into the cell blocks main room Daryl growled.

"It's far enough." Trixie glanced between Daryl and the new guys, chewing on her lip. If he thought they were bad news, she knew that they might be in trouble.

"Cell block C, Cell four, that's mine gringo. Let me in." Trixie glared to the guy who was demanding entrance into the cell block and with her anger she shut the door to the cells, locking it.

"No way." All five of the guys glanced over to her, making Daryl growl again and motion to the front door.

"Today's your lucky day. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go." Daryl glared at the guys, making the one who demanded entrance glare right back before the bigger black male behind him frowned and touched his shoulder.

"Thomas, let's just go."

"NO! No, what you got going on in there?" Trixie glanced from Thomas, to Daryl, back to the cell and what was happening before she huffed.

"Ain't none of your business what's going on in here, you heard him, get out of here. You're free to go." Thomas turned his glare onto Trixie now, glancing momentarily down to her pregnant belly then back up to her face.

"Don't be telling me what my concern is or isn't puto. That's my cell, and I want it back." Pulling a gun from his pocket, Thomas stupidly aimed it at her head, making Daryl step to his side and get straight aim with Thomas's head.

"Chill man. That dude in there, his legs messed up. Besides, were free to go what are we still doing in here?"

"Man got a point." Daryl nodded to the bigger black male that just tried to reason with Thomas, making the male growl himself and shake his head.

"Yeah, I got to check on my old lady too Thomas, let's just…"

"Shut up Oscar! Group of civilians breaking into a prison they've got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go! If there were, be damn sure prego over there wouldn't be in here now would she Big Tiny?" The bigger black male, Big Tiny, and the crazy looking smaller black male, Oscar, both frowned but stayed behind Thomas. An older white male, someone behind them all, went to move towards the door to leave but Thomas glared at him.

"Maybe we'll just be going…."

"We ain't leaving!" Thomas glared harder at the older white man, making him slink back to where he was when Trixie felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Unlocking the cell block door she let T-Dog in there with them.

"You ain't coming in here either!" T-Dog aimed his gun right to Thomas, along with Daryl's crossbow, and it made him flinch a bit but his gun never wavered from Trixie's head.

"This is my house! This is my rules! I go where I damn well please! Axel get back behind me damnit!" Trixie watched the older white male once again fall back into line as Thomas yelled throughout the cell block. Trixie rolled her eyes at the false show of authority but when he pulled the hammer on his gun Daryl and T-Dog both tensed up.

"You better get that damn gun off of m woman or you gonna regret it." Hearing Daryl slipping into a bit more southern accent made Trixie smile, but when Thomas snarled at him she knew this was just going to be a big pissing contest.

"Don't tell me what to do gringo, I got the gun I tell you what to do!"

"I got a gun too, so put yours down before someone gets hurt!"

"Man, let the guys have the cell block Thomas, we don't need it, we can leave!" Thomas turned his glare from T-Dog back to Axel once more and jumped at him, making the poor guy flinch backwards before Thomas yelled at Daryl now, shaking his gun as it was still aimed on Trixie.

"That's my cell block and my cell is in there! I'm not leaving my cell block!"

"There ain't nothing for you here! Either leave or go back to your own sandbox but you better move that gun either way!" Daryl was itching to pull the trigger, itching to kill the idiot that was threating his woman, when Rick stepped in.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Everyone relax, there's no need for this." Thomas immediately turned his gun from Trixie over to Rick and glared. Trixie, relaxing a bit, turned to Carl when he touched her arm and handed him the keys to lock the door behind him. Granted, she should have probably walked into the cell block with him, but with Thomas watching her and aiming the gun at her she thought if she tried to move he might react.

"How many of you in there?" Rick glanced around and sighed, shaking his head before looking back to Thomas.

"Too many for you to handle. How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" Thomas glanced back briefly to Big Tiny and nodded, apparently not wanting to take his eyes off the guys before him.

"A riot broke out, never seen anything like it. We were put in there like ten months ago." Trixie was surprised to hear it had only been that short of a time period since the world had went to hell, but it sounded about right. That meant too, that her and Daryl had only been together maybe nine months of those ten and when she chuckled at the irony of her pregnancy and relationship being the same length of time, Thomas turned his attention back to her. Gun now aimed back at her he sneered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shut up!" Thomas had yelled at the others behind him, as they continued to try and explain what had happened at the prison, but Trixie totally missed it, being zoned out in her own thoughts.

"Well, there's no army coming for you, and there are no police anymore. No government, no hospitals, no nothing. It's all gone." Rick frowned when most of the guys gasped, shocked and hurt all at the same time.

"For real?" Axel glanced to his friends, Big Tiny seeming to be the most upset, and frowned.

"What about our moms?" Big Tiny glanced to the others, wondering if they were thinking the same as he was when Oscar started to shake his head.

"My kids! My old lady! Yo, you got a cell phone or something so we can call our families?" Trixie bit her lip then, she hated having to hear how many people others had lost, and it seemed being away from civilian life for so long, these guys just couldn't comprehended it all.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the populations been wiped out. Probably more." Thomas glared at Rick, before glancing back over to Trixie and smiling a bit evilly.

"That why old broad over there knocked up? You trying to start a new civilization here? Naw, ain't gonna fly man. You lying, got to be. Ain't no way." Daryl, having heard enough of the assholes mouth, nodded to the door.

"Go see for yourself!" Thomas looked over his guys, then motioned for them to head to the door with him, just to check, just to see, and when his eyes and gun were off of Trixie, she relaxed before Daryl started to walk backwards to her. Rick and T-Dog walked outside with the prisoners while Daryl turned to look at Trixie. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just another gun pointed in my face, nothing out of the strange." Daryl frowned, looking her over once before nodding and turning to go outside with Rick. Trixie sighed, not liking the guys that they had found one bit, well maybe Axel and Big Tiny, but the others seemed a bit weird. Turning herself, she knocked on the bars of the cell door and got Carl to let her in. Once inside, she went over to where Maggie and Beth were holding onto each other and looked into the cell, gasping at what she saw.

"He's ok. Just need to stop the bleeding that's all." Beth was teary eyed, already weak from crying, and she still glanced to Trixie. Nodding to the poor girl, Trixie hugged both of the sisters, hoping they were right as Carol continued to fuss over Hershel.

"Carol will make him better Beth, she knows what she's doing." Trixie was a bit surprised she had just said that, making not only Beth but Carol and Lori turn to her shocked. Lori smiled while Beth nodded, holding onto Trixie a bit tighter and Carol actually smiled to the girl. "Hey, come on, les go….lets go do something else. Let them get him stable and then we can come back."

"Ok." Beth nodded, hugging Maggie again before Trixie walked her over into the front room where Carl was waiting and watching for his father. Trixie had found that she had come to take to Beth's side a bit more lately, like she was almost the girls other big sister, and Carl had taken to her like a little brother as well. Sitting with Beth at one of the tables, she rubbed the girls back while Beth slowly stopped crying. Carl was watching, not knowing what to do, when they heard the door opening and the others came back in, with the five guys still in tow. Daryl shot a glare to Thomas as he smiled over to Trixie, making her growl and narrow her eyes.

"Dad?" Carl went to get up but Trixie put her hand out and gripped Carl's shoulder.

"He'll be right here Carl, let him do what he needs." Nodding to Trixie, he watched as his dad talked with Glenn and T-Dog about something, leaving Daryl to walk over to where they were while keeping an eye on the other inmates.

"Hey, yall ok?"

"As ok as we can get babe. What's going on?"

"Ricks letting these guys stay in another cell block in exchange for half of the rest of their food." Trixie brightened up, smiling to Carl and Beth as she even peaked up to Daryl.

"Food?"

"Yep, and it ain't the best, but it's not as bad as school cafeteria food. So it's something."

"Oh anything right now other than old canned peas is welcomed baby." Daryl smiled to Trixie, noticing that Thomas and Axel were looking over to her as well. Snarling their way, Daryl decided to mark what was his and caught Trixie by surprise when he kissed her hard. She whimpered for a second before just giving in and letting him do as he pleased. When Axel looked away and Thomas shook his head, Daryl smiled and glanced down to them.

"What?"

"Jealous Daryl?" He glared to Beth, noticing that she was picking, but he couldn't help how close to the truth she had hit.

"Daryl, babe, it's alright. Believe me, if they don't know I'm yours by the belly, the attitude will tell them real quick." Smiling to him she ran her hand over his cheek as Rick called for them all to head on out.

"We'll be right back. You be safe here and don't leave the cell block."

"Of course Daryl. Go, bring back food my hunter." Daryl grinned before walking behind the other five inmates with T-Dog and Rick in tow. Beth watched Carl locking the door again, then saw Glenn walking into the other side of the cell block and glanced up to Trixie.

"Think daddy's alright?" As if on cue Carol walked out and into the block, glancing for Beth.

"Beth, would you please come here?" Beth nodded, watching Trixie as she stood and headed off to where Carol needed her. Carl sat beside Trixie as she listened to everyone talking and fussing some throughout the cell block.

"I thought when we got here, we would be protected." Glancing over to Carl, Trixie shook her head, wrapping an arm around him to give him a hug.

"We're not safe anywhere Carl, it's all just how you deal with your surroundings that makes it good or bad for you. Right now, we are in a good place, but it can become bad in a heartbeat. You of all people should know that. Come on though, perk up, we're fine for now." Smiling to the boy she listened a bit more to the others talking for a good bit when the door was shook. Carl glanced up to see T-Dog and his dad at the door. Walking over with him, Trixie watched Carl open the door again and the guys brought in a lot of food.

"Foods here!" T-Dog smiled, making Trixie giggle as she watched them bringing in a lot of canned food. Peas being one of them.

"Aww, we couldn't leave them for the inmates. I would rather have gotten everything else other than that." Chuckling Rick shook his head as he watched Carl starting to put away the canned food with Carols help. Trixie glanced for Daryl, noticing he was walking in behind T-Dog with some more cans and smiled to her.

"Told you wed be quick. And there's more where this came from."

"Good, we needed this. God we can finally have a decent meal."

"Yeah, just got another trip to make and we will have it all here" Trixie smiled to T-Dog as the five inmates made their way back into the main room, finding a seat at one of the tables and watching the guys.

"All of it that's yours only gringo." Trixie rolled her eyes at Thomas, the stupid way he was acting and everything, when Daryl paused by her side on the way out again. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, glancing at the five as he did.

"You got your gun girl?"

"Girl? I think I'm over that nick name and yes sir I do. It's in the back of my jeans. Why?"

"I got to run to get more of the food. Don't let them catch you off guard and if they try anything call Rick. Be right back." Kissing her cheek, Daryl headed back down the hall with T-Dog, letting Carl shut and lock the door once more. Glancing behind her, she noticed the five were talking to themselves, barley glancing at her right now, and she grinned when Carl nodded to a can he was putting up.

"Canned beef stew!" Trixie nodded, smiling as she thought about having a hot meal for once in a long time.

"Think you should be thanking us for that little man." Carl glanced up to the five inmates, making a quick decision that he didn't like them, and Trixie glared to them.

"Don't talk to him. His father might talk to you, but don't talk to him." Thomas glared to Trixie now, looking between her and Carl before glancing to her belly and smiling.

"Sorry mama bear. Won't mess with your cub again. Funny though, would think copper man over there would have thrown you out after getting knocked up by someone else." Trixie glanced over to Carl and sighed, picking up on what Thomas was hinting at before she shook her head.

"For your information he's not my son, but that don't mean I won't kill you if you talk to him again."

"Ah, so you are just all over the hick." Thomas sneered, making Carl jump now, wanting to protect his father's friend's reputation but Trixie gripped him around his waist.

"You shut your mouth you Mexican piece of shit. I don't want to hear you speak anymore in my presence or I'll shut it for you." Glaring right to Thomas, daring him to say something, Trixie turned Carl around and pushed him back to the place where they were sorting cans.

"Carl!" Glancing to the door, Carl opened it again for T-Dog and Daryl as Rick came back into the front room. Glancing around, he and Glenn laid out a few hand held weapons, bats, crowbars and such, before looking over to the inmates.

"Here, we will use these to get the cell block you choose cleared but…."

"Why do I need those when I've got this?" Thomas interrupted Rick and smirked as he showed off his gun again, making Trixie roll her eyes as Daryl went to stand by Rick. Pointing to the instruments on the table, Daryl growled.

"You don't fire guns dumbass." Trixie giggled slightly at the most obvious question being answered and that made Thomas glare at her. Daryl snapped his fingers, grabbing the man's attention as Rick continued.

"We'll go two by two. Daryl will run point with T, I'll bring up the rear with you. We stay tight and hold formation no matter how close those walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off they could get mistaken for a walker and end up with an axe to the head."

"And that's where you aim, these things only go down with a head shot." Thomas sneered at Daryl, giving him a go to hell look as the other inmates started to grab some of the weapons.

"Ain't got to tell us how to take out a man." Trixie shivered from the double meaning Thomas gave off and grabbed Daryl's arm. He turned to her briefly as Rick continued to talk to the inmates.

"What?"

"Babe, I don't like him. He seems too keen on proving he's a bad ass. Please, please, please be careful with him. I swear if he hurts you or anyone in our group I will kill him with my bare hands." Daryl chuckled, nodding to her as he bent down a bit to whisper to her.

"That, I would pay to see." Smiling again, he kissed her cheek when Rick touched his shoulder and nodded for him to follow out. Watching them walk away she figured she wouldn't have to say stay safe, since he already knew that, and sighed when Carl shut the door behind them once more and locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie was putting the last can of food up in its place, looking around for Carl as she did so, and sighed before finishing and going to sit on a table. After the guys had been gone for a good half hour, Carl had disappeared and she didn't know what to think at the moment when she had to finish the food sorting but she was sure going to give it to Carl when he got back. Glancing to the cell block door, she wondered if Beth and Maggie were doing any better with their father still passed out. She was about to go and check on everyone when she heard the door opening and glanced over to see Carl coming back in with a bag over his shoulder. Trixie stood, glaring right at him as he shut the door and locked it, but when he turned around he startled and jumped.

"Trixie." Looing Carl up and down she eyed him, wondering what he had been doing to look so guilty for when he saw her.

"What's in the bag boy?" Carl gulped, clearly nervous about talking to her, but when he opened it up and showed her the medical supplies she smiled, hugging him tight. "Oh my god Carl! This is exactly what we needed!"

"You really think this is good?" Carl smiled up to her as she nodded, looking over the contents of the bag again before smiling his way.

"You did real good Carl. That is going to help us out a lot. Did you have any trouble?" Carl shook his head no, smiling even brighter as Trixie took the bag from him and motioned for him to follow her.

"I killed two walkers, but it was practically cleared and I got in and out quickly. I grabbed everything I saw and cleared it out too!" Trixie smiled to him, proud he took it upon himself and knew enough from being taught that he did it safely as well. Walking with him back to the cells, she beamed as she sat the bag on the floor in front of Carol and Lori. They glanced from the bag up to her and Carl who was smiling beside her.

"What's this?" Lori opened the bag as Carol asked, gasping and glancing back up to Trixie.

"Oh my god! Where did this come from?"

"The infirmary! We could use it right?" Carl was happy, wanting to impress and make his mom happy as well, as Carol glared to Trixie instead and stood up to face her.

"You mean to tell me you went to the infirmary without anyone with you to grab supplies we could have worked without! You could have gotten killed! Then how would we have told Daryl huh?" Trixie had glared at Carol to begin with, wondering why she was fussing at Carl but once she mentioned Daryl she figured that they all thought she had gone to get the supplies. Gasping, she was about to say something back to the bitch when Lori spoke up.

"Trixie, do you see this? Do you see Hershel? This happened in a group, where everyone could see each other and no one was pregnant! Come on Trixie, think!" Trixie glared at the women now, putting her hand on Carl's shoulder as he went to say something to them but hushed him.

"Look, we needed supplies, we got them. Be glad." Turning to leave the cell, Carol and Lori both shook their heads and watched her go.

"What is Daryl going to think? He's going to hate her for putting that baby at risk. That was stupid of her." Lori sighed, seeming to agree with Carol when Carl huffed.

"She didn't go get them! I did! I did it for him too and I stayed safe! I even killed two walkers and still got everything the infirmary had. Don't get mad at her and don't blame her it was me who went to get it but thanks for trusting me and appreciating what I did!" Carl growled as Lori gasped, not knowing what to say really at her son.

"Carl…I appreciate the items, we all do…but….you could have been hurt!"

"Yeah, I could have but I wasn't. So don't yell at Trixie and get off my back!" Carl shook his head as he stormed out of the cell and went to the cat walk outside of the inner cell block. He didn't want to be around really and he had hope to have some privacy but he found Trixie standing there and watching out to the field. Frowning, he walked up beside her and sighed.

"Hey little man."

"I'm sorry they yelled at you. You didn't go and do that, I did. Why did you let them yell at you?" Trixie shrugged, glancing down to him and smiling softly.

"Not quite sure little man. But….things happen. They wanted to believe that it was me, let them. They want to yell at me whatever, I don't care. All that matters is you got the supplies and we are going to be alright." Carl nodded to Trixie, noticing her putting her hand over her belly and smiled.

"Is he kicking?" Glancing up from her hand she nodded, taking Carl's hand gently and placing it over her stomach.

"Feel?"

"I do! Oh my god! He's strong." Nodding she chuckled when they both felt the little baby kick particularly hard and in rapid sessions. Glancing to her stomach, never having felt that kind of kick before, Trixie squinted in confusion. Carl was still smiling when the baby did it again, making her feel as if he was trying to fight something when she felt water running down her leg.

"Carl." Carl looked up to Trixie, finally noticing the worried expression on her face as she leaned against the fence around the upper catwalk.

"What? What's wrong Trixie?" Trixie looked down to Carl, not knowing exactly what to say, not expecting this so soon, and cursing her luck that she was alone with a young boy on a cat walk.

"Maggie. Get Maggie." Seeing the fear in her eyes, Carl nodded and ran back inside. He didn't want to question it, or wait too long and hurt her, so he just did as he was told and rushed to the cell where everyone was, hoping she would be alright while he was gone.

**Alright, I know this is a bit short, I'm sorry, but I have started to not care about length anymore and the next couple of chapters might be a bit longer then I usually do. Recently, I have been splitting some chapters that were over 2500 words into two chapters, but I dont think any of yall would mind 2500+ words in one chapter. So for the rest of the book, you might notice the chapters starting to get longer. Hopefully it wont mean boring, but more exciting and yes, I know this is a cliff hanger, but I'm working on the next chapter now as I type this (12/30/2014) and I'm still trying to decide between keeping the baby alive or letting it die. Making it a girl or a boy if it lives. And a name. Any comments or thoughts are welcomed. Happy New Year and hope everyone enjoys the 5 chapters I put up! Love you all!**


End file.
